Whatever Happened?
by ElmoMagic
Summary: Whatever happened to our craziness? Whatever happened to the things you would say? Whatever happened to texting each other? Whatever happened to not judging each other? Whatever happened to those nicknames or little things we would do? Whatever happened to you always being there? Whatever happened to loving me? Whatever happened to you be there for me whenever? Whatever happened..?


**Whatever Happened...?**

**One-Shot**

* * *

_I miss you._

We used to always hang out. At your place or my place. We used to run around the hallways screaming bloody murder. Your mom would always yell at us but would laugh too. We used to do everything together. Even before Brittany. Whatever happened to our craziness?

_I miss the words you used to say. I miss the way you used to greet me in the hallways with that smile, and I would just blush and walk away._

You would always compliment me and say how beautiful I was. You would always say to never give up and always be yourself. In the hallways you would always say, "I love you" before you left to go to class. Whatever happened to the things you would say?

_I miss the texts you used to send me, making me smile, and making my life a bit more happier._

We used to text all the time. In the car, in the park, even when we were next to each other. You would always text me. During class, during a test, and when I was sleeping. When I looked slightly down you would text a joke and make me a bit more happier. Whatever happened to texting each other?

_You knew everything about me. It was just so easy to tell you everything, without getting judged._

You knew everything about me. It was so easy to tell you everything and you would never judge me. Like when I admitted to liking Brittany. You held me until I cried myself to sleep. You would say, "I love you" even when everything was messed up. Whatever happened to not judging each other?

_I miss the nicknames, the sayings we had, and all the small little things you would do._

I was the one who started calling you Puck and then Pucky. You would get angry at Pucky but I knew you secretly liked it. We always would say we were in it together or not in it at all. We would always race to the ice cream shop then to your house or my house. Whatever happened to those nicknames or little things we would do?

_You always made me laugh, smile, and love you even more. You always knew when i was mad, upset or sad, and were always there._

You were always making me laugh or smile or love you even more than I already do. When I was hiding my anger to Quinn you let me release it on you. When I was sad when my grandpa died, you held me and wiped my tears. You were always there whether I was angry, sad, or happy. Whatever happened to you always being there?

_I miss the compliments, the Facebook obsessions, but most of all, I miss the, "I love you."_

You would compliment me and I would compliment you. We had this crazy Facebook obsession but only for each other. I miss it all. But most importantly I miss your, "I love you" that you would tell me every time you saw me. Whatever happened to loving me?

_I miss the advice. I could talk to you about anything, anywhere, anytime. We were so close._

When I needed advice you would give it to me. When I was in Florida you always talked to me. When my parents got into a fight at 1:30 A.M., I called you even though you were sleeping. You would answer and would even come over. Whatever happened to you be there for me when ever?

_I miss hanging out with you. I even miss the small things I used to hate about you._

I used to hate your mohawk. It would always annoy me. But I guess you can say I love it now because I miss hanging out with you. You goofball. You would always do crazy things. Whatever happened to always hanging out with each other and hating small things about each other?

_You told me you would never leave, we would always be best friends, and that you could never replace me._

In 8th grade you told me you would never leave me. That we would always be best friend. And that no one, no one in this world can replace me. Whatever happened to telling each other that we would never replace one another?

_Yeah well, you lied._

You lied to me and left me for an oaf. You left me for Finn. You left me Puck and it hurt. All I want to know is.. whatever happened to you being my best friend forever?

* * *

**This was a little Pucktana friendship one-shot. I was bored and I needed something to do.**


End file.
